


Yo Momma

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [21]
Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I make fun of fat people but my mom is hugeCan be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

They were sitting at a table outside an expensive restaurant, watching the world go by and making fun of the people walking past. It was the same as it always was and normally he was completely comfortable with it, but today he had an overwhelming urge to be honest. Turning to his companion, he smiled nervously at her,  
“I have a confession to make,” he stated hesitantly, apparently fascinated by his, admittedly fabulous, fingernails.  
“What is it honey?”  
“I know we make fun of fat people a lot… and, well, it is kinda funny… but my mom is huge…” A tone something like guilt tainted his voice before he trailed off.

They looked at each other for a moment, seriousness hanging in the air between them before they both burst into laughter.


End file.
